dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakaria
, |denonym = Sakarian |government = Unitary State Democratic State |prime_minister = Christina Manuban |president = Danarki Kreteno |population = 105.2 million (2019) |currency = SK₱ (Sakarian Peso) |currency_code = SKP |time_zone = UTC+8 ( ) |date_format = MM-DD-YY |drives_on_the = right |religious_group(s) = 65% Christian 23% Muslim 12% Atheist |iso_3166_code = RK |internet_tld = .rk }}Sakaria is a country in Asia. It is located southeast of the Philippines. The capital of Sakaria, 'Yeretski' currently has 43 million residents. History Prehistoric: Unknown-1567 Spanish Colonization: 1567-1923 From 1567-1578, Spanish settlers began colonizing the island(s) of Summik and the bigger island Sakaria. This lasted for 356 until several groups of people began to revolt against the very bloody Empire in 1922. (The Spanish Empire would either behead or shoot anyone that spoke against the Government). After almost 1 year of revolting and mass killings of the Spanish and the Sakarians, The Spanish decided to let go on February 23, 1923. This marked the Independence of Sakaria, but not the Summik islands. The Republic of Sakaria: 1923-1956 'Ayarankein Braew' led one of the first Revolts against the Spanish and that's why he was Chosen to be the new Leader of Sakaria in 1924. He also succeeded in taking the Summik Islands back in 1932. After his death in 1945, a brand new president was chosen (which was his Brother.) During 1947-1950, Thousands of Filipinos flocked to the brand new Nation to escape the war. His presidency lasted from 1945 until 1955 when he was assassinated by several Troops of his Vice president; Sir. Rayan Dakano. Unlike his President, he was a very far right politician and wanted to bring Authoritarianism into the Country. He later announced himself president in 1956 although people didn't like his far right ideology. Sakarian Authoritarian Republic: 1956-1985 Rayan Dakano now formed a more Right-wing government in Sakaria. The country was now renamed the 'Sakarian Authoritarian Republic' to make it clear that it was now ruled under Authoritarianism. He abolished free elections, Sent troops to torture, behead, starve and dump people in the river that spoke against him or his government. Media was very restrictive, he abolished all media that was not Controlled by the Government, He also lessened the supply of medicine, water and food through out the country. His regime was also very hateful towards Filipinos, most Filipinos had lower income then Sakarians, he also caused the 1961 mass killings of Filipinos in the Summik Islands. He died in 1975 due to Health issues. A brand new Dictator was chosen in 1973 by Rayan to be the next in case he dies, and it Happened. On May 23, 1975. 'Mancera Mblaro' was the new Leader. He also imposed the same laws that Rayan did throughout his Leadership. In 1985, Thousands of students joined together across the country to Protest against his/and the regime. 1985 Sakarian Revolt: Thousands of students across Sakaria began revolting against him and his Government, especially in the Capital: Yeretski. Other citizens who saw the event as a way to break free from the country's very poor and restrictive society, decided to join the Protests. In July 21, 1985, Mancera, in order to stop the revolt. Sent thousands of soldiers to either kill or set off bombs to the people revolting, he also declared martial law throughout the country. This resulted in several protesters to go by force. The next day, several groups soldiers decided not to stay with his government and began protesting as they were usually not treated well and got under 30 cents a day. Over the span of the revolution, over 10,000 people were killed. This revolution lasted for 20 days when Multiple people started bombing the 'Yeretski Palace' (where the Central government resides), Mancera was killed by one of the bombs. His government decided to surrender. Modern Sakaria: 1985-present In August of that year, the first free elections took place after 29 years. The new Leader, 'Jaime Bautista'. A Filipino-Sakarian politician who founded the 'DemocraticSakaria Party'. In 1994, Sakaria finally joins the UN. In 1997, Sakaria was hit slightly by the 1997 Asian financial crisis, but they were able to recover a'lot quicker. Economy The Sakarian economy is one of the largest in the world. The total GDP of the nation as of 2019 amounts to 29 SK₱34.1 Trillion. Making them richer then the United States. The national currency is the Sakarian Peso (SK₱) Territories Culture Education School days are from Monday to Friday, the average school day for Kindergarten is 7:30-12:00, for Middle school its 7:30-4:00. For High school its 7:35-5:00. For College/Uni students its 7:40-5:30. All Sakarian education follows the K-12 System. Media The country's television networks are TSN One, TSN Two, TSN Three, TSN 24, TSN Filipino, TV5, TVI, KAHY, TVSix, Seven, SEDN, YBS, Central 1, Central 2, Central 3, and Central 4. Usual commercial breaks take up to 10 minutes. Most media in the country uses English but also uses Filipino. Population As of May 30, 2019. The population of Sakaria is estimated at 105,324,232. Languages The official Languages of the Country is English and Filipino. Formerly one of the other official languages that were included was Spanish and Sakarian. Although several people do speak it as their native tongue, it has almost been forgotten due to its difficulty. (Several Media companies are currently using it in their name though.) Climate People/Trends * The currency of the Country is in Peso. * Life expectancy is for men is 78.3 and for women it is 80.2. * The current age for Consent as of May 2019 is 15 but is being planned to be raised to 16. * The legal drinking age is 18. * The legal age to be able to buy Cigarettes/Vape and other is at 21. * The legal age to get married is at 18. * Same-sex marriage, partnerships and other LGBT related things is legal in Sakaria. Before 2005 and 2012 it was not. Notable Holidays Politics Politics in Sakaria is not restricted as it is very free and open to create Political Parties. For the most part, Sakaria is a center ruled country (and also based on the opinions of citizens). Each term is only for 4 years, and then that president/prime minister cannot go to that same Position again after another 4 years. Also, in 2004, a law was imposed if a Politician gets jailed for anything. He cannot go into any seat/place in Government (whether that be in a city, a region, district or even the Excecutive branch) for 6-10 years. Sports There is no national sport of the country but the one Sport that most Sakarians enjoy is Volleyball. Incidents Technology Crime Crime is extremely low in Sakaria as the government is extremely strict on rules and punishments. For example: * Sexual abuse can leave you up to 20 years in jail. * Killing/Rape can leave you up to 35 years in jail. * Kidnapping can leave you up to 10 years in jail. * Owning illegal substances can leave you up to 5 years in jail. These laws and many more have lessened the amount of crime from 50% in 1984 to 9% in 2019. Cuisine Most Sakarian dishes has seafood, meat and rice. There are many dishes crafted in Sakaria but one notable dish is the 'Sausage rice'. It is stir-fried rice with carrots, peas, egg and a heaping amount of smoked sausage put into it. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Asia Category:Sakaria Category:Fictional countries in Southeast Asia Category:Countries in Southeast Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:1923 Category:1920s